


CHAOS

by ughdotcom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Demiboy!Deciet, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Remy, Other, Polyamory, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Logan, Trans!Roman, Trans!Virgil, agender!Remus, trans!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: GaaaaayyyysMembers:Green Fae - Nico SpencerPanic! At the everywhere - Virgil SandersCalculator Watch - Logan SpencerPrincey - Roman PalmerDad! - Patton HartStarBitch - Remy SpencerPinkberry - Emile PicaniTrash man - Remus PalmerDeceit - Declan SandersPANcake - Angelica HartGreen Fae: could you IMAGINE being cishetPANcake: wait cishets existPrincey: god no. Liking girls? Having a dick? Could that ever happen?Deceit: but like… how do people fit into the gender binaryPrincey: IDK i just doPanic! At the everywhere: wait but are any of us cis?Green Fae: i don't think so?Calculator Watch: I don’t believe so, although I don’t know about Angelica.PANcake: I am notGreen Fae: she is notStarbitch: how do you know….. ;) ;) ;)Green Fae: fuck offTrash man: Nico fucked herGreen Fae: shut up RemusTrash man: I WILL NOT





	CHAOS

**Author's Note:**

> A PROCRASTINATION FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

> Gaaaaayyyys
> 
> Members:
> 
> Green Fae - Nico Spencer
> 
> Panic! At the everywhere - Virgil Sanders
> 
> Calculator Watch - Logan Spencer
> 
> Princey - Roman Palmer
> 
> Dad! - Patton Hart
> 
> StarBitch - Remy Spencer
> 
> Pinkberry - Emile Picani
> 
> Trash man - Remus Palmer
> 
> Deceit - Declan Sanders
> 
> PANcake - Angelica Hart

Green Fae: could you IMAGINE being cishet

PANcake: wait cishets exist

Princey: god no. Liking girls? Having a dick? Could that ever happen?

Deceit: but like… how do people fit into the gender binary

Princey: IDK i just do

Panic! At the everywhere: wait but are any of us cis?

Green Fae: i don't think so?

Calculator Watch: I don’t believe so, although I don’t know about Angelica.

PANcake: I am not

Green Fae: she is not

Starbitch: how do you know….. ;) ;) ;)

Green Fae: fuck off

Trash man: Nico fucked her

Green Fae: shut up Remus

Trash man: I WILL NOT

Deceit: you don’t have to yell in real life

Dad!: it is 11:30 pm, why are you at Remus’, or why is he at your’s?

Pinkberry: yeah, why?

Starbitch: oh Emi you’re so innocent

Starbitch: Also you, Pat, but i have to comment on my bf, course

Princey: I DON’T WANT TO KNOW IF MY BROTHER IS FUCKING VIRGIL’S BROTHER

Remus: yeah cause once you marry Virgil that would be incest

> Brotherly bond my ass
> 
> Members:
> 
> Trash man - Remus Palmer
> 
> Princey - Roman Palmer

Princey: don’t fuck me over like this

Trash man: no that’s Virgil Logan and Patton’s job

Princey: they don’t need to know about my crush and you are not going to tell them, I have a katana

Trash man: fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

> Drama gays
> 
> Members:
> 
> Green Fae - Nico Spencer
> 
> Starbitch - Remy Spencer
> 
> Princey - Roman Palmer

Starbitch: Want me and Neeks to distract V?

Princey: yes thank you

Green Fae: On it ;D

Princey: why did I even tell u 2

Green Fae: cause we were all pining

> Gaaaaayyyys
> 
> Members:
> 
> Green Fae - Nico Spencer
> 
> Panic! At the everywhere - Virgil Sanders
> 
> Calculator Watch - Logan Spencer
> 
> Princey - Roman Palmer
> 
> Dad! - Patton Hart
> 
> StarBitch - Remy Spencer
> 
> Pinkberry - Emile Picani
> 
> Trash man - Remus Palmer
> 
> Deceit - Declan Sanders
> 
> PANcake - Angelica Hart

Green Fae: Gays is it weird that I only read and write queer literature

Calculator Watch: That seems… criminally incompetent.

Green Fae: ya but who cares??????

Calculator Watch: Me. I care.

Starbitch: lol how r u r sib

Calculator Watch: What?

Pinkberry: translation: lol how are you our sibling

Calculator Watch: Do my siblings need the sex ed talk?

Green Fae: DON’T YOU DARE

Calculator Watch: Nico, do you even know what sex is?

Green Fae: No and you can't make me.

Starbitch: Well the man takes his dwbwgbuibuife

Starbitch: I have stolen their phone you shall not be tormented by them anymore - Virgil

Dad!: thank god I’m way too ace for that.

Deceit: me 2

Starbitch: fewiubfewbuiwgbuiwegf

Starbitch: sup girls i'm back

Trash Man: too bad :(

Panic! At the everywhere: like anyone wants me more

Dad!: I do!

Calculator Watch: I do prefer you over my younger sibling, and although the bar is not high, you are much preferred.

Princey: Rem’s a jackass i prefer you

Starbitch: yeah we all love and appreciate the emo. This is homophobia.

Panic! At the everywhere: I’m gay.

Starbitch: transphobia.

Panic! At the everywhere: I’m trans

Starbitch: enbyphobia.

Panic! At the everywhere: maybe

Green Fae: I prefer V, and i'm not a binary gender

Deceit: ^^^

Starbitch: fuck you all.

Green Fae: no

PANcake: If you say that’s my job I’m breaking up with you

Green Fae: uh no you’re only there for me. I was going to say Logan for a few people but he’s also a bottom…

> Sibling Dance
> 
> Members:
> 
> Green Fae - Nico Spencer
> 
> Calculator Watch - Logan Spencer
> 
> Starbitch - Remy Spencer

Calculator Watch: Don’t you fucking dare

Starbitch: Haha get those gay feeling off your chest tho

Calculator Watch: WAIT NO

> WTF is this
> 
> Members:
> 
> Calculator Watch - Logan Spencer
> 
> Panic! At the everywhere - Virgil Sanders
> 
> Dad! - Patton Hart
> 
> Princey - Roman Palmer
> 
> Starbitch - Remy Spencer
> 
> Green Fae - Nico Spencer

Starbitch: So, R has a crush on Lo V and Pat and Lo has a crush on Pat Ro and V and V has a crush on Pat Ro and Lo and Pat has a crush on Lo Ro and V. WORK IT OUT

Green Fae: ^^^^^

Starbitch has left the chat

Green Fae has left the chat

Panic! At the everywhere: haha what no

Calculator Watch: one sec imma go murder Neeks and Rem.

Dad!: or we could work this out.

Dad!: They aren’t wrong about my feelings

Princey: nor mine

Calculator Watch: Nor mine.

Dad!: Virgil?

Panic! At the everywhere: they weren’t wrong…

Panic! At the everywhere: but are you sure?

Dad!: of course

Calculator Watch: Yes.

Princey: I'm completely sure

Panic! At the everywhere: so. Are we dating now or………

Dad!: do you want to?

Princey: yes

Calculator Watch: Yes.

Panic! At the everywhere: yeah…

Dad!: so. Let’s break it to them

Princey: hell no. let’s pretend we had a fight. We owe it to them.

Panic! At the everywhere: ivufuvvwuvuvuv

Panic! At the everywhere: yeah let’s do that

Dad!: guys

Calculator Watch: Sounds satisfactory

Dad!: god fine

> Gaaaaayyyys
> 
> Members:
> 
> Green Fae - Nico Spencer
> 
> Panic! At the everywhere - Virgil Sanders
> 
> Calculator Watch - Logan Spencer
> 
> Princey - Roman Palmer
> 
> Dad! - Patton Hart
> 
> StarBitch - Remy Spencer
> 
> Pinkberry - Emile Picani
> 
> Trash man - Remus Palmer
> 
> Deceit - Declan Sanders
> 
> PANcake - Angelica Hart

Panic! At the everywhere: haha imagine if your crushes liked you back lol

Princey: wow VERY passive aggressive of you

Panic! At the everywhere: says you

> 💜💙💛❤️
> 
> Members:
> 
> Panic! At the everywhere - Virgil Sanders
> 
> Princey - Roman Palmer
> 
> Dad! - Patton Hart
> 
> Calculator Watch - Logan Spencer

Panic! At the everywhere: you going to say anything

Dad!: i'm quiet when mad

Calculator Watch: me too

Princey: fair.

> Gaaaaayyyys
> 
> Members:
> 
> Green Fae - Nico Spencer
> 
> Panic! At the everywhere - Virgil Sanders
> 
> Calculator Watch - Logan Spencer
> 
> Princey - Roman Palmer
> 
> Dad! - Patton Hart
> 
> StarBitch - Remy Spencer
> 
> Pinkberry - Emile Picani
> 
> Trash man - Remus Palmer
> 
> Deceit - Declan Sanders
> 
> PANcake - Angelica Hart

Green Fae: what happened?

Calculator Watch: You know full well what happened, Nico Breen Spencer.

Green Fae: oh we’re bringing out my preteen choices for middle names?

Green Fae: Tell me what happened.

Calculator Watch: Hey Nico Breen Spencer, Remy Tryer Spencer

Starbitch: what

Calculator Watch: 🖕

Starbitch: rude.

Green Fae: aw shit Rem

Green Fae: did they fight

> Sibling Dance w/out PATRICK
> 
> Members:
> 
> Green Fae - Nico Spencer
> 
> Starbitch - Remy Spencer

Green Fae: they aren’t fooling anyone

Starbitch: let’s play along

Starbitch: [sent rainbow.gif]

> Gaaaaayyyys
> 
> Members:
> 
> Green Fae - Nico Spencer
> 
> Panic! At the everywhere - Virgil Sanders
> 
> Calculator Watch - Logan Spencer
> 
> Princey - Roman Palmer
> 
> Dad! - Patton Hart
> 
> StarBitch - Remy Spencer
> 
> Pinkberry - Emile Picani
> 
> Trash man - Remus Palmer
> 
> Deceit - Declan Sanders
> 
> PANcake - Angelica Hart

Starbitch: aw fuck

PANcake: what did you two do?

Green Fae: nothing………

Starbitch: tried to get them to confess their feelings

Green Fae: I think they all lied and are now sad and fighting

PANcake: guys………….

Green Fae: I think you mean gays.

> BITCH
> 
> Members:
> 
> Green Fae - Nico Spencer
> 
> PANcake - Angelica Hart

Green Fae: they’re faking it, we’re faking it

PANcake: wtf neeks

Green Fae: WHAT

PANcake: you’re a disaster

Green Fae: I hate you

PANcake: no you don’t

Green Fae: you have no proof

PANcake: you’re dating me.

Green Fae: …

Green Fae: FUCK

> Gaaaaayyyys
> 
> Members:
> 
> Green Fae - Nico Spencer
> 
> Panic! At the everywhere - Virgil Sanders
> 
> Calculator Watch - Logan Spencer
> 
> Princey - Roman Palmer
> 
> Dad! - Patton Hart
> 
> StarBitch - Remy Spencer
> 
> Pinkberry - Emile Picani
> 
> Trash man - Remus Palmer
> 
> Deceit - Declan Sanders
> 
> PANcake - Angelica Hart

Panic! At the everywhere: fucking hate u Nico

Green Fae: everyone does

PANcake: i don't

Green Fae: true

Princey: fuck you all

Starbitch: WE KNOW YOU’RE FAKING AND Y’ALL GOT TOGETHER COULD YA GIVE UP THE ACT

Panic! At the everywhere: aw fuck they know

Princey: awww

Dad!: thank god

Calculator Watch: Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Green Fae: Siblings  
Starbitch: Siblings  
Green fae: Siblings  
Starbitch: Siblings
> 
> Starbitch: This is my sibling  
Green Fae: and this is my sibling  
Starbitch: We are siblings and we care for each other  
Green Fae: Everything we own  
Starbitch: We always share  
Green Fae: Because we are siblings and we have the same hair
> 
> Starbitch: I like knitting  
Green Fae: And I like coins  
Starbitch: We both came out of the same loins  
Green Fae: If you don’t like siblings, give us a chance  
Starbitch: We’ll impress you with our sibling dance
> 
> Starbitch: Hey, what’s that?  
Green Fae: We have another brother  
Starbitch: You thought there were two  
Green Fae: But there is another  
Starbitch: He’s always busy and he has long hair  
Green Fae: But he’s one of us, so we don’t care  
Starbitch: Come on, Logan, snap out of that trance  
Green Fae: It’s time to do a sibling—
> 
> Calculator Watch: Guys! Guys, I can’t... focus, I can’t read, I can’t get any of my work done with you guys making this racket about sibling dances! I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be mean, it’s just... we’ve lost a lot of people in our group project, and I’ve got a math test on Monday, and I’ve gotta get this homework finished, and I don’t have time to do a sibling dance!
> 
> Starbitch: Sometimes I think I can talk to plants  
Starbitch: Come on, let’s do a sibling dance  
Green Fae: The void of space is a vast expanse  
Green Fae: Come on, let’s do a sibling dance  
Calculator Watch: Come on, let’s do a sibling dance  
Green Fae: SIBLINGS!


End file.
